Tales of a Legend
by mcgonagallfan07
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH! Centers around Sig Hansen and the F/V Northwestern. Other DC captains/crew members will make appearences. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1 The Unofficial Beginning

A/N: Okay all you Deadliest Catch fans, here it is

**A/N:**** Okay all you Deadliest Catch fans, here it is! This story is centered on Sig Hansen and his boat, the Northwestern. I really have no idea what I want to do with this story. It was just itching to come out! Every thing included in this story, unless otherwise noted at the end, is true, including pranks and people. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, Deadliest Catch belongs to the people at Discovery. I own nothing, though I would love to! I do, however, own the plot.**

Tales of a Legend

Chapter 1: The Unofficial Beginning

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down," came the desperate call over the radio.

Captain Sig Hansen shook his head. King Crab season hadn't even started and someone was already in trouble.

Sig turned off the radio and walked out of the wheelhouse and onto the deck of the Northwestern.

The Northwestern, along with many of the other vessels in the fleet, was still docked in Dutch Harbor.

Edgar Hansen, Norman Hansen, Nick Mavar, Matt Bradley, and Jake Anderson were sitting on the neatly stacked pots. They had just finished their work for the day and were sharing some laughs.

"What are we talking about," asked Sig as he climbed up to sit with his crew.

"Oh, nothing," said Edgar. "Just about the time you stuck darts in Norman's back."

Sig laughed. "Yea, well what about the time you almost set Nick on fire because he wanted to take a nap?"

Edgar let out an evil laugh that made Nick's face drop.

Matt lit a cigarette and offered one to Jake. He accepted.

The Northwestern Captain and crew sat talking and laughing until Sig heard his name being called.

"Sig, are you there," the voice called out.

"In the back," Sig yelled in reply.

Sig looked at his watch. It was five o'clock in the evening. They must have been there for four hours, Sig reasoned.

"Can anyone confirm what time it is? I don't think my watch is right," Sig said, tapping his watch in disbelief.

"Sorry, bro. I don't wear a watch on deck," said Norman.

"_Sorry, bro. I don't wear a watch on deck,"_ said Edgar, mimicking Norman. The rest of the crew laughed.

Phil Harris approached the port side of the Northwestern.

"Hey, my boys and I are going down to the Lockspot. You guys wanna come? Our treat!"

"Hell yea," cried Jake.

"Isn't that something you should ask the Captain first," questioned Matt.

"You going, Sig," asked Nick.

"Yea, why not," said Sig. "You guys go get cleaned up and meet me on the dock."

"Aye-aye, Captain," said Jake as he ran to go change. Edgar rolled his eyes.

The rest of the crew followed suit.

"The Captains' diner isn't until tomorrow," Sig commented.

"I know," said Phil. "I'm not bringing Ding and Dong tomorrow. You know how they are."

"Maybe I'll tell Jake he can go "hang" or "chill out" or whatever it is they call it…with your two."

"They're pretty buddy-buddy. Have ya noticed?"

"Yea, I have. Anyway, what do ya say we meet you guys there in twenty minutes?"

"Sure, that works. See you there."

Sig went down into the boat and into his private quarters. He walked into his bathroom and combed through his thick, dirty blonde hair. When it didn't flatten, he sighed and gave up.

Then he slipped on a different button-down shirt and some different shoes.

Up through the boat he went and onto the dock where he saw Jake and Norman waiting.

"You pumped, Norman? Huh? You excited?" Jake was talking to, and poking, a rather unamused Norman. Sig just smiled and shook his head.

Matt was out next, followed by Nick.

Edgar emerged and yelled, "Here comes trouble," as he hopped from the boat to the dock.

Sig and his crew began walking down the dock in the direction of the Lockspot.

**A/N:**** Just a side note: The Lockspot is indeed a real bar. However, it is located in Seattle, Washington, not Dutch Harbor, Alaska. As you may recall, it was the site of the "first season" of After the Catch.**

**Look for more of our DC captains and crew coming up in the next few chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Lockspot

Chapter 2: The Lockspot

**A/N:**** Yay! Chapter Two is here! I would like to make it clear that for the purposes of my story, my dear old Sig is not married. He will also be portrayed as in his mid-thirties. In real life, however, he is 41 and has a wife and two daughters. Or, as Edgar put it, "Captain Sig's gettin' old!" Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: The Lockspot**

Sig and the crew of the Northwestern walked into the Lockspot. Jake immediately left the group to join the Harris boys, who were waiting for him at their own table.

Sig stopped and looked around. Every time he walked in, Sig was amazed by the way the barroom looked.

The Lockspot was a cozy place that reminded one of a house. It was well lit with a cheep chandelier hanging in the middle and smaller lights hanging from the walls. This main room had wrap-around booths along the sides that faced the middle. Pictures of the boats and crews were scattered around the walls, adding to the homey environment.

The owner, Lydia, hailed from the East Coast. She had been around boats her whole life. She knew what the fishermen liked, as well as what they wanted and needed. She did her best to accommodate them.

All the captains and crews knew Lydia, and they all became quite fond of her, some more so than others.

Phil approached Sig.

"Would you look at that," Phil said. "Ding and Dong are trying to hit on Lydia…again." He laughed. "I guess they just don't learn."

Lydia was not married and did not have a boyfriend. She was in her mid-thirties and was in no hurry to settle down. She was, however, fiercely independent. She mostly kept to herself, so even if she had her eye on a man, no one would know unless she was bluntly obvious.

Phil brought Sig and the boys to his table where he had a pitcher of beer waiting. They all scooted into the booth.

"This is the life," said Edgar as he settled down and poured himself a beer.

"I hear ya, bro," said Matt.

Sig was lost in thought. He was watching the way in which Ding and Dong were hitting on Lydia. Those two had no chance. But Sig…well…he knows what the ladies like. He's dated a few jewels. Unfortunately, none were thrilled with the fact that he was a crabber.

Lydia was, by Sig's standards, hot. He loved her long flowing brown hair and her soft blue eyes. She was lean and had an awesome figure. Sig determined that he liked her.

"Sig, you're being awfully quiet," commented Nick.

Suddenly, the sound of a hard slap sounded the room.

"OUCH," Josh yelled.

"I told you the last time! I'm not interested," yelled Lydia.

Phil laughed.

"They just don't learn, do they?"

"That's going to be one hell of a bruise," said Norman.

Sig was going to approach her, but suddenly, all confidence was lost. Little did Sig know, she was waiting on him.

Jake and Josh went back to their table where Jake was waiting for them.

"Dude, I wouldn't suggest hitting on her," Josh advised Jake.

Lydia approached Sig's table.

"Hey boys," she greeted them. "We eating tonight or just drinking?"

"We're eating, too. I'm starved," answered Phil.

"And them?" She gestured to the three in the corner.

"Yea, I suppose so…" said Phil.

"My deckhand definitely," said Sig.

"Of course," said Lydia. "I'll be back in a minute to take your orders." She patted Sig on the back and went behind the bar to get her pad of paper.

While behind the bar, she met Sig's gaze and smiled sweetly.

"I think somebody likes you," said Edgar in a sing-songy voice.

"No, I think he likes her," Matt said rather loudly.

"Don't be foolish," Sig said rather quickly.

Lydia came back with her pad of paper.

"Okay, what'll it be," she said.

"Fish and chips," said Norman.

"Stake…medium well," said Matt.

"What he said, only well done," agreed Edgar.

"Copy cat," said Nick. "Rack of ribs, please."

"That really big burger you know I like," said Phil.

"I'll take the nachos," said Sig.

"Great. I'll put those in after taking their orders."

"Hey, Lydia," Edgar called after her.

"Yes, Edgar?"

"Feel free to grab some grub and come join us! There's plenty of room near Sig!"

"Thanks. I may just do that." Lydia smiled sweetly at Sig again.

"Jesus, Edgar! Why don't you just invite her to eat off my plate next time," grumbled Sig.

"Ha! So you admit it," yelled Norman.

Sig was taken aback slightly by his brother's outburst. Norman was always the quiet one.

"Admit to what?"

"You like her, dude," said Matt bluntly.

"I never said that!"

"Alright guys, leave him alone," said Phil with a smile.

"He's just in denial," said Nick.

"Denial's the first step," noted Edgar.

"Pizza," came the cry from the other end of the room.

"Shut up, Anderson," Sig and Edgar yelled in unison.

In no time at all, Lydia had the food at the table. The boys were eating and laughing, sharing stories of some of the dumber things they have done in their lives. Edgar, for instance, had drunk hydraulic fluid, and Matt was almost arrested.

Eventually they were joined by Lydia, who sat next to Sig. Edgar kept eyeing them. Phil would notice and quietly kick Edgar under the table.

After the meal, Sig and his crew thanked Phil and his boys.

"Hope your face is alright, Josh," commented Norman.

"He'll be fine," Jake answered for him.

"See you tomorrow at the Captain's diner, Sig," asked Phil.

"You bet," replied Sig.

Sig and the boys headed back to the Northwestern for the night.

**A/N:**** Please read and review! Thanks to my only two reviewers, ****Mahone-chic-89 and Ashleycook234! **

**The next chapter will be the Captain's diner, and boy, do I have plans for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Always Faithful

**Chapter 3: Always Faithful**

The crew of the Northwestern rose early. Norman, Jake, and Nick waited patiently around the galley table while Matt and Edgar prepared breakfast. Sig was still sleeping.

Matt started making omelets. Edgar put on some coffee then started mixing pancake mix.

"So, what did you guys think of last night," asked Edgar while he struggled with the batter.

"I think Josh has a bruise the size of his face and his ego is considerably smaller," said Norman.

"Not what I meant, moron," said Edgar. Jake laughed.

"He's fallen for her," Matt said.

"I think she's fallen for him, too. Did you see the way she looked at him," Nick pointed out.

"I think it's cute," said Jake.

"Cute," questioned Norman.

Just then they heard Sig emerge from his room. Hair disheveled and heavy with grogginess, he flopped down the wheelhouse steps and into the galley.

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes," commented Matt under his breath.

"We can't all be morning people," Edgar mumbled back. "Good morning, sunshine," he said to Sig.

Too tired to talk, Sig waved his hand. He sat down at the table with his crew.

"Did Siggy sleep well," Norman teased as he pinched his brother's cheek. Sig gave him a rather disgusted look.

"Matt, I've had it with these pancakes," yelled Edgar, startling everyone a little. "Jake, aerosol can, lighter, now," he ordered. Jake was more than happy to oblige.

Jake handed Edgar a can of Lysol and a lighter.

"I'm never making pancakes again," Edgar mumbled angrily as he lit the lighter and held it over the pan on the stove.

Matt grabbed his omelet off the stove and jumped back. Jake moved in for a better view.

Edgar sprayed the Lysol. It instantly caught on fire and became a torch. He held it closer to the pan to cook the pancake. In no time at all, Edgar had made perfect pancakes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Jake high-fived Edgar.

Matt served breakfast while Edgar poured the coffee.

"Wow. These are surprisingly good," commented Matt as he sat down at the table and took a bite of his pancake.

"Well, there's the right way, there's the wrong way, and there's the Norwegian way- AKA, my way," said Edgar.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, Sig," asked Jake.

"Work. Keep prepping the deck and load the rest of the bait." He took a sip of coffee. "I've got the charts to check-" he glanced at Edgar and Norman, "-which you two can verify and maybe, just maybe, get your opinions heard." He paused to finish off his omelet. "Captains' dinner tonight. Edgar, Norman, you two coming, being partial owners and all?"

"Yea, why not," said Edgar.

"It'll depend on how I feel later," Norman said.

Sig nodded his head.

"Fair enough. We leave at sunrise tomorrow. Make sure you call your families or whoever to say your goodbyes. Do that tonight. You may use the satellite phone in the wheelhouse while I am gone."

Sig and Nick started clearing the dished off the table.

"Oh, and Jake…"

"Yea, Sig?"

"You may go "hang" with Jake and Josh tonight. Phil said they aren't going to the dinner. I would prefer is you were back at a decent hour. Remember: we _will_ leave without you if you are not here."

Sig's reminder made Jake laugh a little.

"You got it Captain!"

Sig grabbed another cup of coffee.

"Jake, hop on those dishes. Everyone else on deck. I'll call you two when I'm ready for you," he said, pointing to Edgar and Norman.

He retreated up to the wheelhouse while the rest of the crew went about their duties.

About an hour and a half later, Sig was through plotting the course for the trip.

"Norman, Edgar, come up to the wheelhouse," Sig said over the loudspeaker.

Edgar and Norman took off their gear before they entered the wheelhouse.

"So, where are we going this time," Edgar asked.

"Where we normally go," said Sig.

"Our spot has yet to let us down," said Norman as he knocked on wood and walked over to look at the charts Sig was using.

"How about something different this year," asked Edgar.

"How about no," answered Sig.

"Let him speak, Sig," said Norman.

"Fine. Speak."

"How about Mr. McGoo?"

"You mean the Hillstrands' spot? I don't think so," Sig objected. Even Norman was taken by surprise.

"Fine. You're the Captain anyway. Lead us to the crab, oh mighty one."

Edgar's attempt at a guilt trip completely missed Sig.

"Well my gut has never let us down," he assured his brothers while knocking on wood himself. "What have you guys been up to down there?"

"Well, all the pots that have been stacked and have been rechecked," said Norman.

"The deck has been hosed off and we are half way through loading on the bait," finished Edgar.

"Good, good. Norman, make sure there are no problems down in the engine room, and Edgar, make sure the crane and sodium lights are still in working condition. I don't want any problems this year. Oh, and Norman, if you plan on coming with Edgar and me tonight, be ready for four."

Norman nodded his head and left to go check the engine room. Edgar, however, remained.

"So, Sig…," he began.

"Yes Edgar," he asked, slightly irritated because Edgar was still standing there.

"You got your eyes on any hot women?"

"No, not like it's any of your business."

"What about that girl at the Lockspot?"

"You mean Lydia?"

"Yea."

"What about her?"

"Do you like her? Do you think she's hot?"

"Get back to work Edgar!"

"But Sig!"

"Work now, talk later."

Defeated, Edgar stumbled out of the back door of the wheelhouse and climbed down the ladder.

Sig shook his head.

"Why on earth does he need to know? Wait…why did he even ask," he asked aloud.

* * *

Norman and Edgar were dressed and waiting on the dock.

"Sig, let's go! It's already four," shouted Edgar. Sig was still getting ready.

While the rest of his crew had been hard at work preparing for tomorrow, Sig was thinking about the dinner. He was also thinking about Lydia, but he didn't want it to be known.

Back in his stateroom, Sig was still deciding on what shirt to wear. He wanted something that would impress Lydia but not make Edgar question what was going on. He was brought back into reality when he heard Edgar's voice.

"I'll be out in a minute," he shouted. "I still can't figure out what to wear," he mumbled to himself.

There was a knock on Sig's door.

"I said I'll be out in a minute," he snapped.

"It's just me," said Jake. "I was wondering if I could walk with you guys until I meet up with Jake and Josh."

"Yea, sure. Go join Norman and Edgar on the dock. I'll be there in a minute."

Sig finally settled on a white button down shirt with the Northwestern logo on it and a pair of jeans.

He emerged from his stateroom and walked up through the boat and onto the dock.

"It's about time," signed Edgar.

"Let's get going," replied Sig.


End file.
